


The Ink Stains Keep Us Close (Even When We're Miles Apart)

by foureyes12



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: also all of the amis + the girls + montparnasse will feature at some point, aww look at them they're such cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyes12/pseuds/foureyes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R and Jehan meet in Jehan home town while R's drifting around the country during the winter holidays. As per typical love story cliche they fall in love but R eventually has to go home. They keep in touch, and try long distance dating through letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this so it may change. Find me on tumblr at barricade-baes.tumblr.com

Putting a drunk man to bed on their couch had not exactly been Jehan’s plans for Sunday night. Their plans for one am on Sundays generally consisted of one word and that was sleep. Then again Jehan had also not thought they would find a drunk man trying to pick the lock of their front door. They had set the drunk man down on their couch because who would really leave a guy who couldn’t remember his own name go on a wild goose chase across town for his motel? He was already fast asleep by the time his head hit the couch anyways so Jehan only moved him onto his side so he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit if he felt the need to throw up during the night. Jehan also tucked two blankets around him because it was cold during the winter season but they really couldn’t afford to keep the heating running over night.

Satisfied with their work Jehan went back to bed hoping that the drunk guy would not throw up all over their floor. If he did he was cleaning it up, Jehan’s niceness only went so far.

Drunk guy was still knocked out but had thankfully not felt the need to throw up the content of his stomach when Jehan got up. While he slept Jehan looked at him properly for the first time. He wasn’t traditionally handsome. His nose was crooked and looked like it had been broken multiple times. His hair looked like it could do with a cutting and he had a scruffy three day beard. His face was far from finely built and his skin wasn’t exactly clear either. Still there was something about the man that intrigued Jehan. Maybe it was the fact that he had paint stains on his hands despite having obviously been out late last night. Or maybe it was how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Jehan honestly hoped that he would wake up soon if only to learn his name so that they could stop calling him drunk guy and learn his proper name.

Their wishes were answered when they started making coffee. As soon as the scent hit the living room of their flat the drunk guy rose from his sleep like the dead from their graves. It was rather comical watching him look dazedly around the room trying to figure out where he was. As a matter of fact that was the first question out of his mouth except less eloquently.  
“The fuck am I?” he questioned still in a half asleep daze.  
Jehan dryly replied as they carried two cups of coffee into the living room “I believe a where is needed somewhere in that sentence.”  
“Fuck that.” came flying out of the guys mouth almost instantly. “Wait did you let me sleep at your place even though you don’t know me? In that case I take my statement back.”  
“Coffee?” Jehan held out one of the two mugs in their hands.  
“Hell yes” the guy wrapped his hands around the mug as soon as he came contact with it no longer under the blankets he was starting to feel the cold. “How did I even get here?” he asked between gulps of coffee.  
“All I know is that you somehow thought this was your motel room and had decided to try and pick my lock. That’s about all I got out of you before you were knocked out cold.” Jehan shrugged as they sat down opposite the guy pulling one of the blankets over their legs. “What’s your name anyways? I’m Jean. Jean Provaire but I prefer to go by Jehan. Also I prefer they pronouns ”  
The guys eyes lit up with surprise “Shit. I’m sorry for trying to break into your flat. Pronouns have been noted and saved! I’m R.” 

 

At Jehan’s confused look ‘R’ elaborated “Well technically my names Grantaire but I go by R. It’s a pun see-”  
He was cut off by Jehan’s groan “Grand R. That’s terrible!”  
“Isn’t it?” R grinned back at him “I like it but I’m stuck with it anyway. Which really means one thing I need new friends.”  
“You want to talk about terrible friends. Try having to bail at least one of them out of jail every week or so.” Jehan countered teasingly.  
“Shit yeah that sounds bad but Bossuet has to be driven to the hospital every week or two and Montparnasse trails glitter wherever he goes. I don’t even know where he gets so much of that shit!” Grantaire countered.  
“The glitter thing sounds like the opposite of a problem.”  
“Are you kidding me? I swear it was half of the reason I decided to forsake my friends for a trip across the country” Grantaire was now gesticulating more as he was waking up.  
Jehan’s interest in Grantaire was only growing with every statement he made.  
“That would explain why you’re staying in a motel. What it like traveling across the country? I contemplated doing something similar because all of my friends are with family over the holidays. I mean they offered me to come but in the end I decided to stay-”

Jehan’s ramble was interrupted by a loud rumble of their stomach.  
Grantaire smirked at them amusedly and said “Why don’t we talk more over breakfast. My treat. As thanks for letting me stay here. There’s got to be at least one good diner in town.”  
Jehan considered their options and decided that letting Grantaire buy him breakfast would exactly be detrimental. He was interesting and Jehan did want to know more about his travels.  
“They make great pancakes about a block down.” they offered.  
“Damn I wanted waffles!” Grantaire exclaimed.  
Jehan laughed and shook their head “Well too bad I want pancakes. You said you’d buy me breakfast therefore I get to decide where we’re going therefore we are getting pancakes. Grab a coat of the rack and let’s get going idiot!” Jehan shouted already halfway to the door. “I’m sure they sell waffles too!”

The two of them ended up stuffing their frozen limbs into coats and shoes and making their departure quickly. They raced down the street to avoid the cold except it wasn’t a very competitive race because Jehan had to lead the way. Still they ran as fast as their legs could carry them plopping into a booth at the diner hly out of breath. Grinning at each other they accepted the menus the waitress offered them.

“Would you look at that they do sell waffles!” Jehan ribbed. They had no idea why they were so comfortable with R they didn’t usually antagonize people like they were his friend within twenty four hours of knowing them.  
“You know what we should do? We should each order what the other wants because you need to know how amazing waffles are and I’m willing to take the fall and eat pancakes instead.” R suggested.  
Against their better judgement Jehan agreed. They ended up ordering waffles with extra whipped cream and Grantaire ordered a traditional stack of pancakes with sugar.

After the waitress had taken their orders both of them were silent for a while. That is until Jehan demanded to know more about Grantaire’s trip across the country. As Grantaire described his trip over the holidays Jehan found themselves staring at the man across the booth a little longer than necessary. Grantaire didn’t seem to notice though for which Jehan was extremely grateful for. What they didn’t know was that Grantaire was equally as enthralled by Jehan. He watched they reacted to his story and found himself trying to get them to laugh as often as possible because Jehan’s laugh was one of the most radiant smiles he had ever seen. He moved on from his trip and soon found himself talking about his job as an illustrator and telling stories of his friends’ shenanigans.

Grantaire was in the middle of telling and enraptured Jehan the story of how Marius nearly blew up a corner shop to stop a robbery when the waitress returned to their booth with their breakfast. They were both surprised at how long they had been talking and dug into their food with the same enthusiasm as a small child that had just discovered that they were going to Disneyland.  
When they had both eaten about half of their plate Grantaire started talking again “You know, I’ve told you all about me. How about you tell me something about you.”  
A bit overwhelmed, like anyone who was asked to describe themselves Jehan told Grantaire about the bookstore they worked at and about how they liked to write poetry in their spare time. 

As Jehan kept talking both of them eventually finished their breakfast and Grantaire mentioned that he should be getting back to his hotel room. Jehan was slightly disappointed that they might not be meeting Grantaire again until an idea struck them  
“Hey, do you wanna meet up for breakfast again tomorrow. I could show you around town. There’s an exhibition about local artists at the museum we could go look at.” they asked before they could even think their half-baked plan through.  
To their relief Grantaire responded positively “Sure! I mean as long as I’m not keeping you from meeting up with friends of anything.”  
“Nah. All my friends are visiting family for the holidays.” Jehan did their best to seem casual as they left the diner “So I’ll meet you for breakfast here tomorrow at eight?”  
“You bet’cha!” Grantaire exclaimed before they bid each other farewell and headed towards their respective accommodation.

Little know to both of them they were each swooning over the other as soon as they were out of sight.


	2. Chapter @

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R and Jehan are blind while everyone around them sees they're head over heels for each other

Jehan and Grantaire met up at the diner for breakfast again the next day and spent a good hour chatting before heading out to the local art museum. Eventually they reached their destination and headed inside to get their admission tickets. Walking through the gallery Jehan animatedly pointed out their favourite pieces and R added his own comments to them. Neither of them noticed the other sneaking glances at each other while the other was engrossed in the installation or painting in front of them.

Their conversation progressed from the art relatively quickly and soon they were gazing at an artists view of the town main streets while arguing what the best kind of hot chocolate was.  
“There is no better hot chocolate that the one they sell at the Musian five blocks down from my apartment!” Jehan whisper shouted in respect to the other museum goers. R did not have as much respect as he refuted Jehan’s statement   
“There is not way you will say that after you have tasted the hot chocolate Musichetta makes!”  
“Musain’s hot chocolate is the best!”  
“No, Musichetta’s is!”  
“I will pay for your drink if we go down to the Musain right now and you have to admit that you’re wrong!” Jehan argued back jokingly.  
“So, like on a date?” Grantaire asked them with a grin.  
Suddenly Jehan felt their face turn a violent shade of red as they spluttered “W-What, no I’d just buy you hot chocolate.” Hoping against hope that they were managing to pass off their blush as embarrassment not proof of the crush they were developing on R.  
“But it’d be like a date. We go to the shop together, and you’d pay for both of our drinks, and then we’d sit across from each other at the counter and forget our drinks while staring longingly into each others eyes.” R continued, using his overzealousness to hide that he didn’t actually think that was a terribly bad plan.  
“In times like these I ask myself what one of my friends would say.” Jehan quipped. Turning back to face R he said “You’re impossible.” in their best impression of Enjolras.   
“Am I not?” R asked back a half smirk shooting across his face.  
“Come on, we’ve got a coffee shop to go to.” Jehan said as they grabbed Grantaire’s arm to drag him out of the gallery.  
“We do?” Grantaire asked with peaked interest “Are you paying?”  
Jehan glanced at R over their shoulder and asked “I said I would, didn’t I?”

Slowly they made their way back out of the gallery stopping here and there to observe the art. When they had finally made their way out of the museum they were suddenly hit by the cold. Jehan decided to use this to their advantage and quickly grabbed Grantaires hand, huddling close to him as they walked down the street. Grantaire’s eyes widened in surprise an confusion.  
“Sharing body heat is effective against the cold.” Jehan offered as explanation hoping that he wasn’t being to forward. Their heart fell when R removed his hand from theirs. Their disappointment didn’t last long though as R lifted his arm around them and pulled Jehan even closer to him as they made their way to the cafe.

Once they had reached the cafe, they made their way towards the counter together not realizing that their bodies were still smushed together. The barista who knew Jehan rather well due to their regular visits raised her eyebrows at the pair and asked them what they wanted to drink.  
Jehan responded for both of them “Two hot chocolates please! I need to prove to R that there is not better hot chocolate than the one here.”  
Grantaire made a face at Jehan and teased “I still don’t believe you.”  
They continued to argue standing at the counter as the barista prepared their drinks. When she handed them two mugs of hot chocolate she said “It’s nice to see you’ve finally found a boyfriend then Jehan” with a smirk. She had to start laughing when both of her customers jumped apart and stutter something about the cold as they both turned red.

Recovering from their moment of embarrassment Jehan and R made their way to a booth at the window. Tentatively tasting the hot chocolate R had to agree that it was some damn good hot chocolate. Jehan was basking in their moment of glory for one short moment before he added that he still thought Musichetta’s hot chocolate was better than the Musains. Their conversation led off from who made better hot chocolate, to cooking, to cooking shows, to TV shows until eventually they were discussing constellations and the stories behind them. Jehan kept asking for more background on Grantaire’s favourite myths to see his eyes sparkle with excitement as he recounted a myth to Jehan. Thought they had already read it thousands of times it somehow seemed much more interesting when R told it.

Grantaire was basking in the interest Jehan was showing. Not that no one ever payed attention when he was speaking, R was just insanely pleased that he was interesting to the petite figure in front of him. At multiple points in his story he had to stop himself from gazing at Jehan with starry eyes as he had described earlier in the museum. As he was reaching the end of the myth Jehan opened their mouth excitedly describing the end which thus far R thought he didn’t know.  
“You know it already!” Grantaire exclaimed caught by surprise “Why didn’t you say so. I wouldn’t have spent so much time boring you!”  
Frowning Jehan disputed R’s statement “It actually sound much more interesting when you’re telling it than reading it while I’m on the brink of exhaustion before going to bed.”  
R’s face lit up considerably at that statement “Well in that case, would you, Jean Prouvaire do me the honor of listening to another myth?”.  
Jehan pulled their hands up to their mouth in melodramatic shock “Oh my god! This is so... I just... yes!”

As the two of them threw their heads back with laughter most other people in the cafe shook their heads in amusement. It was a small town so news travelled fast and gossips were always on the lookout for a new fountain of information. Obviously the mysterious artist traveller passing through town was a great conversation topic for these people. At this point though they weren’t even interested in Grantaire anymore, most of them were wondering when the two of them would realize that they were head over heels in love with each other. The lest perceptive people were wondering how long Jehan and R had been dating and how they had not yet found out about it.

Long after they finished their hot chocolate the two of them started to head back towards their respective (if temporary) homes. Jehan walked with Grantaire towards his motel.  
“Can’t have you camping out on anyones couch again now can we?” they had teased in good nature.  
R let out a snort of disbelief “One time, one time! You’re never going to let me forget this are you?”  
“Never” Jehan responded with a grin. Grantaire resigned himself to his fate with an overdramatic sigh.  
Reaching Grantaire’s motel he turned towards Jehan and asked “Do you wanna come in for a while? Watch some shit motel TV?”  
“Sure, why not?” Jehan found their mouth saying without really thinking about it. They followed R through the halls to his room, and kicked of their shoes at the door. Following R inside Jehan kicked off their shoes.

In the following hours the two of them watched multiple reruns of a comedy show while finishing of the junk food R had stored in his motel room. If Jehan was being completely honest they had to admit the places Grantaire was pulling food from were ridiculous and if they stopped to think about it maybe a bit unhygienic but they thought better of questioning the back of chips that magically appeared from underneath the bed. They never questioned preservatives in food much either so they figured they’d be alright.   
Grantaire himself was a bit more unsure of eating the chips and asked Jehan “Are you sure you want to eat that?”  
Jehan just stared back at him and said “What was that German proverb again? Oh right! ‘Dreck reinigt den Magen’”  
R watched them in curiosity “You speak German?”  
Jehan flushed with modesty “Well, a bit. Not much though.”  
R continued to stare at him in wonder “Can you hold a conversation? Cause if you can I should totally introduce you to Marius. You guys could have secret conversations!”  
Jehan laughed at that “I don’t think they’d be that secret. What with German being an actual language people speak and stuff”  
Grantaire snorted and threw a pillow at them “Spoilsport”  
“Ewww. I don’t want your mouldy motel pillows” Jehan shrieked.   
“Hey! Whose pillows you callin’ mouldy?” R asked throwing his other pillow at Jehan. This lead to a pillow fight between two completely mature adults. Well as much of a pillow fight as you can get with two mouldy motel pillows.

The pillow fight only stopped when the person residing in the room next door banged on the shared wall and shouted at them to keep the noise down. Only then did Jehan notice how late it was.  
“I should better get going.” they stated looking around the mess of a room “do you want me to help tidy up”  
R brushed him off saying “Nah. I’ll do it. You go get some sleep.” As Jehan gathered his things and started moving towards the door R spoke again “Listen, umm, I saw a poster in town and there’s a circus visiting the next town over. We could go. I mean if you wanted to, it’s totally fine if you don’t want to or you have stuff to do or-”  
Jehan cut him off “I’d love to. After all what are holidays for if not to enjoy them?” With that Jehan placed a kiss on Grantaire’s lips. At first nothing happened it was just their lips touching. Slowly coming out of his shock though R started to kiss back. When they broke R froze with a dopey grin on his face.   
“So ugghh, yeah. I’ll just go home then.” Jehan said in a daze.  
“Um, sure.” Grantaire replied just as much in shock as Jehan.

That night both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
